The ability of a substance to exist in more than one crystalline form is generally referred to as polymorphism and these different crystalline forms are usually named “polymorphs” and may be referred to by certain analytical properties such their X-ray powder diffraction (XRPD) patterns. In general, polymorphism reflects the ability of a molecule to change its conformation or to form different intermolecular and intramolecular interactions. This can result in different atom arrangements that are reflected in the crystal lattices of different polymorphs. However, polymorphism is not a universal feature of solids, since some molecules can exist in one or more crystal forms while other molecules cannot. Therefore, the existence or extent of polymorphism for a given compound is unpredictable.
The different polymorphs of a substance posses different crystal lattice energies and thus each polymorph typically shows one or more different physical properties in the solid state, such as density, melting point, color, stability, dissolution rate, flowability, compatibility with milling, granulation and compacting and/or uniformity of distribution [See, e.g., P. DiMartino, et al., J. Thermal Anal. 48:447-458 (1997)]. The capacity of any given compound to occur in one or more crystalline forms (i.e. polymorphs) is unpredictable as are the physical properties of any single crystalline form. The physical properties of a polymorphic form may affect its suitability in pharmaceutical formulations. For example, those properties can affect positively or negatively the stability, dissolution and bioavailability of a solid-state formulation, which subsequently affects suitability or efficacy of such formulations in treating disease.
An individual polymorph having one or more desirable properties can be suitable for the development of a pharmaceutical formulation having desired property(ies). Existence of a compound with a polymorphic form(s) having undesirable properties can impede or prevent development of the polymorphic form as a pharmaceutical agent.
In the case of a chemical substance that exists in more than one polymorphic form, the less thermodynamically stable forms can occasionally convert to the more thermodynamically stable form at a given temperature after a sufficient period of time. When this transformation is rapid, such a thermodynamically unstable form is referred to as a “metastable” form. In some instances, a metastable form may exhibit sufficient chemical and physical stability under normal storage conditions to permit its use in a commercial form. Likewise, the amorphous form of an active pharmaceutical ingredient may have different solubility in comparison to a given crystalline material due to reduction of crystal lattice forces in the amorphous material that must be overcome to effect dissolution in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids.